


Heat waves

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Trotz des Desasters beim letzten Fest der Elben begleitet Bard den Elbenkönig zum Frühlingsfest nach Bruchtal, nicht ahnend, was die Zeremonie bei ihm bewirken wird. (Barduil)





	Heat waves

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Heat waves (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637644) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



> Die Figuren gehören Tolkin, die Lyriks Imany und mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story. Ich schreibe just for fun und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Heat waves

In the dark I see your smile  
Do you feel my heat on your skin  
...  
And I`m laying down by your side  
I taste the sweet of your skin

(Imany, Don`t be so shy)

 

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du Thranduil zum Frühlingsfest in Bruchtal begleiten willst, Da? Du weißt doch noch, was bei dem letzten elbischen Fest passiert ist, auf dem du warst.“ Mit einem bedeutungsschweren Seitenblick stellte Sigrid den dampfenden Teller vor ihren Vater. Obwohl sie inzwischen verheiratet war und ihren eigenen Haushalt führte, brachte sie Bard noch immer das Mittagessen vorbei oder er kam auf einen Sprung zu ihr und speiste mit seiner Tochter und ihrem Mann. Entrüstet sah Bard zu ihr auf. „Das selbe hat Thranduil mich auch schon gefragt. Was denkt ihr, dass ich unbelehrbar bin? Ich werde dieses Mal aufpassen, ganz bestimmt.“

Das letzte Mal von dem alle sprachen, war die Feier zur Wintersonnenwende vor fünfzehn Monaten gewesen, die Bard besucht hatte. Es war das erste große Fest, seit er und Thranduil ein Paar waren und wurde zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Jahrzehnten im Palast Lasgalens gefeiert. Schon allein aus diesem Grund hatte es sich Bard nicht nehmen lassen zu kommen und er hatte es nicht bereut. Es war eine berauschende Feier gewesen. Dutzende Elben aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes waren gekommen, um zu tanzen, zu singen und durch ihre Zeremonien den Jahreswechsel einzuläuten. Der Wald hatte sich von seiner besten Seite gezeigt und gegrünt und geblüht, wie seit langem nicht mehr und auch der Palast war so wunderschön geschmückt gewesen, wie Bard ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch nichts von alle dem hatte an Thranduil heranreichen können. Ganz in Silber gekleidet, die Krone des Waldlandreiches der Jahreszeit entsprechend mit Eiskristallen geschmückt, war er so schön gewesen, dass Bard nicht anders konnte als ihn fortwährend anzusehen und als Thranduil ihn vor allen Anwesenden als seinen Partner benannt hatte, war Bard vor Stolz und Glück beinah geplatzt.

Obwohl Bard noch nie ein großer Tänzer gewesen war, hatte ihn der Rhythmus der zeremoniellen Trommeln schnell in seinen Bann gezogen. Der Wein, der in Strömen auf der Feier floss, tat sein übriges um seine Hemmungen abzubauen und ehe er sich versah, tanzte Bard an Thranduils Seite in den Reihen der Elben. Alles verschwamm zu einem Strudel aus Farben und Glückseligkeit und als Bard wieder zu sich kam, waren vier Wochen vergangen und er lag nackt und mit einem riesigen Brummschädel in Thranduils Bett. Der Elbenkönig hatte seine Panik nicht im geringsten verstanden, hatte er doch angenommen, dass Bard inzwischen wusste, dass Zeit für die Elben keine Bedeutung hatte und seine Kinder über das Ausmaß der Feierlichkeiten Bescheid wussten, doch beim sonst so reservierten Auftreten der Eldar war Bard nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ihre Feste dermaßen ausufern konnten. Obwohl er danach Hals über Kopf zurück nach Thal reiste, machten ihm seine Kinder bei seiner Rückkehr die Hölle heiß. Sie waren vor Sorge fast verrückt geworden und hatten inzwischen drei Raben in den Grünwald geschickt, um sich nach seinem Wohlergehen zu erkundigen. Es hatte Bard Tage gekostet, bevor sie wieder mit ihm sprachen und am Ende hatte er jedem seiner Kinder ein Geschenk gemacht, um sie zu besänftigen und sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. 

Doch Bard hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt. Dieses Mal würde ihm das nicht passieren, er würde sparsam mit dem Wein umgehen und sich vor den zeremoniellen Zaubern nicht einlullen lassen, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass er keine Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte. Tilda, die als einzige noch zu Hause lebte, würde für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit bei Sigrid wohnen und Bain, der seit einem Jahr eine Lehre zum Waffenschmied absolvierte, wohnte ohnehin kostenfrei in einer Nebenkammer der Schmiede und wurde von der Frau seines Lehrherren verpflegt. Jemanden zu finden der seine Amtsgeschäfte für die Dauer seiner Abwesenheit übernahm, war schon schwieriger gewesen, doch am Ende hatte Bard die Verantwortung auf drei Männer aus dem Rat verteilt, von denen er wusste, dass sie ehrbar und verantwortungsbewusst waren.

Sorgfältig legte Bard ein paar Hemden und Hosen zusammen und packte sie in eine Tasche. Der Ritt nach Bruchtal würde etwa eine Woche dauern, doch das Wetter versprach trocken und beständig zu werden, so dass Bard sich auf die Reise freute. Früher hatte er nie das Geld gehabt um etwas von der Welt zu sehen und obwohl er jetzt als Bürgermeister von Thal die Mittel besaß, hatte er trotzdem nie die Zeit gefunden vom Langen See und dem Einsamen Berg fortzukommen, da war es eine willkommene Abwechselung einmal quer durch Mittelerde reiten zu müssen. Von Bruchtal hatte er durch Thranduil schon viel gehört und Elrond selbst und seine Söhne auf der Feier zur Wintersonnenwende kennengelernt. Von dem was er noch wusste, waren sie ganz anders gewesen, als die Elben Lasgalens und Bard brannte darauf die anderen Bewohner Imladris zu treffen.

„Nun, Muin nín“, begrüßte ihn Thranduil, als Bard am Palast Lasgalens eintraf. „Bist du bereit für die Reise?“

„Das bin ich“, bestätigte Bard grinsend. „Bereit und voller Tatendrang.“

Sie ritten in einer Gruppe mit zehn weiteren Reitern. Legolas begrüßte Bard respektvoll, ließ seinem Vater und dessen Partner aber genug Raum zum Reden, indem er mit einem Mitglied der königlichen Garde voraus ritt und das Gelände erkundete. Da Bard in seiner Funktion als Bürgermeister von Thal stark eingespannt wurde und Thranduil als König ebenfalls nicht ständig abkömmlich war, sahen sich die beiden Männer nicht so oft, wie sie es gerne würden, daher versuchten sie die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten, um so intensiver zu gestalten. Das erste Teilstück der Reise würde sie durch den westlichen Teil des Grünwalds führen, bevor sie dann das Nebelgebirge überqueren mussten. „Wie geht es den Kindern?“ fragte Thranduil, der seinen Schimmel so dicht an Bards Pferd führte, dass sich die Knie der Reiter fast berührten.

„Gut, auch wenn keines von ihnen es gerne hören würde, dass du sie immer noch als Kinder bezeichnest“, erwiderte Bard lächelnd. „Tilda wird in ein paar Wochen ihren vierzehnten Geburtstag feiern.“

„Wirklich? Unglaublich wie schnell die Zeit vergeht“, gab Thranduil überrascht zurück. „Ich weiß noch, wie ich ihr Puppen und elbische Süßigkeiten mitgebracht habe.“

„Und ehe wir uns versehen, wird sie heiraten, so wie Sigrid“, entgegnete Bard versonnen.

„Das ist der Lauf der Dinge, Meleth nín“, sagte Thranduil, während er in einer mitfühlenden Geste eine Hand auf das Knie seines Geliebten legte. Obwohl Legolas noch keine Anstalten machte sich zu binden, konnte der Elbenkönig nachfühlen, dass es für Bard nicht leicht war dabei zuzusehen wie seine Kinder eines nach dem anderen das Haus verließen. Auch für ihn selbst war es ein eigenartiges Gefühl die Kinder fortgehen zu sehen, hatte er in den letzten fünf Jahren wann immer er in Thal war, an ihrem Leben Anteil genommen und versucht ihnen auf dem Weg ins Erwachsenenalter beizustehen.

„Ich weiß und es ist gut so“, stimmte Bard dem Elben zu. „Es war nicht immer leicht sie aufzuziehen und ich bin froh und stolz darauf, dass sie zu guten Menschen herangewachsen sind.“

„Das sind sie, genau wie ihr Vater“, erwiderte Thranduil mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Geliebten. Das Kompliment entlockte Bard ein Lächeln, so dass die vielen kleinen Fältchen sichtbar wurden, die seine Augen umrandeten. Auch wenn es Zeichen der Sterblichkeit waren, die Bards Gesicht durchzogen, so machten sie ihn in Thranduils Augen nur schöner, denn sie waren Zeugnisse des entbehrungsreichen Lebens, das sein Geliebter gemeistert hatte. 

XXXXXX

Die Schönheit Imladris nahm Bard sofort gefangen, als eine Eskorte sie am geheimen Zugang in Empfang nahm und in das Tal geleitete. Im Gegensatz zum Wald Lasgalens wurde die Landschaft Bruchtals dominiert vom Wasser des Bruinen Flusses mit seinen kristallklaren Wasserfällen. Fruchtbare Gärten mit exotischen Blumen umrahmten den Weg und blühende Bäume spendeten Schatten, während sie auf ein großes, weißes Gebäude zuritten. Lord Elrond begrüßte seine Gäste gemeinsam mit seiner Familie herzlich, während Diener die Pferde zu den Stallungen führten und ihr Gepäck in Empfang nahmen. „Mae tollen, Bard. Glass nín gen cened, Thranduil. Anann gen ú-gennin, Legolas.“ 

Bard nickte freundlich, während er seine rechte Hand grüßend zu seinem Herzen führte. Auch wenn er inzwischen ein wenig Sindarin verstand, überließ er das Reden doch lieber Thranduil, obwohl er wusste das Elrond als Halbblut der gemeinen Zunge mächtig war. „Glass nín gen achened, Elrond.“ Die Elben tauschten noch eine Reihe von Höflichkeiten aus, doch da in diesem Moment bereits die nächsten Gäste eintrafen, entschuldigte sich Elrond und ließ die Gruppe aus Lasgalen von den Dienern zu ihren Gemächern in seinem Haus bringen.

Nach dem langen Ritt freute sich Bard bereits auf ein Bad und etwas Müßiggang in ihrem Zimmer bevor die Feierlichkeiten beginnen würden. Auch Thranduil war froh, aus den Stiefeln und den Reiterhosen zu schlüpfen und sich nur in seinen Untergewändern auf dem Bett ausstrecken zu können. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich der Elbenkönig auf das Bett sinken, als Bard nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, noch feucht und am ganzen Körper dampfend aus der Badekammer kam. Grinsend beugte er sich über den Elben, so dass die Wassertropfen aus seinem Haar auf Thranduils Körper hinabtropften, während sich Bard einen Kuss von seinen Lippen stahl. Dann warf er sich ebenfalls auf das Bett und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Eine Weile lagen die beiden Männer schweigend nebeneinander, während Bard müßig eine von Thranduils hellblonden Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. „Was unterscheidet das Frühlingsfest eigentlich von der Feier zur Wintersonnenwende?“

„Die Zeremonie ist eine andere“, erklärte Thranduil, indem er sich auf die Seite drehte und begann mit dem Zeigefinger eine Spur über Bards Brustkorb zu seinem Bauchnabel zu ziehen. „Die Lieder regen die Pflanzen zum Wachsen und Gedeihen an, doch auch bei den meisten anderen niederen Lebewesen auf Arda stimulieren sie tiefere, instinktive Triebe.“

Die Berührungen des Elben lösten eine Gänsehaut bei Bard aus und er musste unwillkürlich schlucken. „Das hört sich ja sehr … anregend an.“

„Du wirst sehen“, entgegnete Thranduil kryptisch. „Es ist wie nichts, was du je zuvor erlebt hast.“

XXXXXX

Als der Abend hereinbrach wurden sie von einem Diener in den Garten des Hauses geleitet, wo sich nach und nach alle Gäste sammelten. Elbenlichtlaternen beschienen die Terrasse und die weitläufigen Grünanlagen, auf denen überall Gruppen zusammenstanden und redeten, während die Diener ein opulentes Buffet aufbauten und mit Tabletts mit Wein zwischen den Gästen umherliefen. Auch Thranduil hatte schnell einen Gesprächspartner gefunden und nachdem der Elbenkönig seinen Gefährten in der gemeinen Zunge vorstellt hatte, verfielen er und der andere Eldar in schnelles Sindarin, so dass Bard dem Wortwechsel nicht folgen konnte, weshalb er sich ein Glas vom nächsten Tablett angelte und müßig umher blickte. Es mochten gut und gern an die hundert Gäste anwesend sein und Bard schien der einzige unter ihnen, der kein Eldar war, doch seit er in Lasgalen ein und aus ging, hatte er sich daran gewöhnt der einzige Mensch unter Elben zu sein. Der Wein in seinem Glas verströmte einen geradezu betörenden Duft, so dass Bard vorsichtig einen Schluck probierte. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er bei weitem kein so schweres Bouquet wie der Rebensaft aus Dorwinion hatte, den Thranduil bevorzugte. Stattdessen schmeckte er leicht und fruchtig und ehe sich Bard versah, hatte er das erste Glas geleert.

„Vorsicht, Meleth nín“, raunte Thranduil ihm in einer Gesprächspause zu. „Denk an die Wintersonnenwende.“ Statt einer Antwort gab Bard nur ein unverständliches Grummeln von sich. Es war doch nur ein Glas gewesen, das fiel doch kaum ins Gewicht, außerdem war ihm langweilig und er hatte Durst, weshalb er sich schnell ein zweites vom nächsten Tablett nahm. Hoffentlich fing die Feier bald an, denn belangloses Geplänkel war ihm schon in seinem Beruf als Bürgermeister der Stadt Thal zuwider. Bisher hatte er noch keinen Elben gefunden, den er näher kannte, auch wenn ihm ein paar Gesichter vage geläufig vorkamen, doch als sein Blick weiter über die Menge wanderte, erkannte er Legolas, der in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Elladan und Elrohir vertieft war und so gelöst schien wie Bard ihn selten erlebt hatte. Wenigstens schien sich der junge Prinz zu amüsieren und Bard gönnte es ihm von Herzen, hatte Legolas in Lasgalen doch nicht allzu oft Gelegenheit ungezwungen feiern zu können. Arwen, Lord Elronds Tochter, stand an der Seite ihres Vaters am Rande eines steinernen Pavillon und schien genau wie Bard darauf zu warten, dass die Zeremonie begann. Zur Feier des Tages hatte sie ein besonders schönes Kleid angelegt, das ihrem Namensgeber, dem Abendstern, alle Ehre machte. Gerade als Bard mit sich haderte, ob er zu den jungen Elben herüber gehen sollte, ertönte plötzlich ein Gong und auf einen Schlag war es komplett still im Garten.

Auch ohne die Sprache zu verstehen, ging Bard die tiefe, feierliche Stimme Lord Elronds bis ins Mark als er, das Gesicht zum Mond gerichtet und die Arme erhoben, einen elbischen Choral zu intonieren begann. Von Zeit zu Zeit fiel Arwen, die die Bewegungen ihres Vater kopierte, in den Gesang ein, dann begannen einer nach dem anderen die Elben um ihn herum zu singen. Die Vibration ihrer Stimmen schienen bis in sein Inneres zu reichen, jede Faser seines Körpers schien sich zu entzünden, die feinen Härchen an seinen Armen stellten sich auf, seine Pupillen wurden weit und mit einem Mal fühlte sich Bard seltsam erregt. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, Speichel sammelte sich in seinem Mund und eine Wärme die ihren Ursprung hinter seinem Bauchnabel nahm, wanderte durch seinen Körper, bis sie sich in seinen Hoden sammelte. Seine Hose wurde plötzlich viel zu eng und als Bard an sich herabsah, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass sein Glied steif geworden war. 

„Herr im Himmel“, murmelte er peinlich berührt. Obwohl er kaum etwas getrunken hatte, stellte Bard das noch fast volle Weinglas auf einem Pfeiler ab, während er sich umblickte um zu ermitteln, ob es den anderen Gästen ähnlich ging. Thranduil zu seiner rechten sah mit glasigem Blick in seine Richtung, schien ihn aber gar nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, bevor er die Augen wieder zum Himmel wandte und ebenfalls in den Gesang einfiel. Offenbar wirkte die Zeremonie auf Elben anders als auf Menschen. Unruhig versuchte Bard eine Position zu finden, um seine Erregung zu verbergen und wollte sich gerade in Richtung der Waschräume zurückziehen, als die Elben um sie herum sich an den Händen fassten und zu tanzen begannen. Das schöne an elbischen Tänzen war, dass man nicht wirklich tanzen können musste, da es alles Reigen mit einer simplen Schrittfolge waren und ehe sich Bard versah, war er mitten unter ihnen. Trommeln, Flöten und Lauten fielen in den Gesang ein und das rhythmische Stampfen der Füße trieb die Menge voran. 

Die Wärme in Bards Mitte nahm durch den Kontakt mit den Leibern der anderen stetig zu und als er die Gesichter der Tänzer betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass auch die blassen Gesichter der Elben gerötet waren. Ihre Augen hatten einen seltsamen entrückten Glanz und ihr Gesang schwoll unisono zu einem wahren Crescendo an. Schmerzhaft stöhnte Bard auf, da die Töne direkt in seine Hoden zu wandern schienen und Bard meinte platzen zu müssen, wenn er sich nicht gleich Erleichterung verschaffte, weshalb er schließlich nicht mehr anders konnte und sich aus dem Kreis der Tanzenden herauslöste, Thranduil dabei mit sich ziehend. 

„Aphadeo nín!“ sagte er zu seinem Geliebten, doch der Elbenkönig schien noch so gefangen in dem Zauber, dass er ihn kaum zu hören schien. Mehr stolpernd als laufend kam Thranduil hinter ihm her, wobei er immer noch leise weitersang. Zielstrebig entfernten sich die beiden Männer von der Feier und dem Haus, wo es vor Dienern nur so wimmelte, sondern suchten Zuflucht im hinteren Teil des Gartens, wo keine Lichter aufgestellt worden waren und die Büsche so dicht standen, dass sie sie vor neugierigen Blicken schützen würden. Je weiter sie die Feier hinter sich ließen, desto mehr schien Thranduil wieder zu sich zu kommen, bis er Bard mit einer Stimme, die von sehr weit her zu kommen schien, fragte: „Mas ledhiam?“ 

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe“, grummelte Bard, während er seinen Geliebten ungestüm rückwärts drängelte, bis Thranduils Rücken gegen einen großgewachsenen Apfelbaum stieß. Grob presste er seine Lippen auf die des Elben, rasend vor Verlangen. Er brauchte Sex und er brauchte ihn schnell, daher war er froh als seine Hände über Thranduils Front tasteten, sein Geschlecht bereits halb hart vorzufinden. 

„Henion, Meleth“, brachte Thranduil hervor, als Bard wieder von ihm abließ. Die Augen des Elbenkönigs waren nun wieder klar, so dass er die Erregung, die Bard ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, mehr als deutlich erkennen konnte. „Minno.“ Ohne zu zögern öffnete der Eldar die Schnürung seiner Beinkleider, während Bard gleichzeitig fahrig an den Knöpfen seiner Hose zu fummeln begann. Weiße Tropfen sammelten sich an der Spitze seines erigiertes Glied, als er es endlich befreit hatte und es pulsierte schmerzhaft in seiner Hand, weshalb er es kaum erwarten konnte sich in Thranduils engem Körper zu versenken. Trotzdem nahm er sich die Zeit den Elben schnell vorzubereiten, indem Thranduil ein Bein um Bards Teile legte, während der Mensch seine mit Speichel befeuchteten Finger in seinen Eingang drängte.

„Maer, Muin nín“, stieß Thranduil heiser hervor und Bard stöhnte vor Vorfreude darauf sich endlich Erleichterung verschaffen zu können. Sein vor Lust vernebeltes Gehirn schaffte es kaum noch sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, weshalb er nach ein paar Sekunden bereits die Finger zurückzog und sie gegen seinen Schaft ersetzte. Mit einem Keuchen stieß er durch den festen Muskelring, was Thranduil ein heftiges nach Luft schnappen entlockte, doch Bard presste trotzdem unbeirrt weiter nach vorn, bis er komplett in dem Elben vergraben war. Er wusste, es würde kein langer Akt werden, dafür war er zu erregt, weshalb er nur kurz wartete, bis sich Thanduil an das Gefühl seines Gliedes in sich gewöhnt hatte, bevor er sich zu bewegen begann. Am Anfang waren seine Stöße langsam und vorsichtig, doch die Hitze des elbischen Zaubers brannte noch immer in ihm, weshalb Bard schnell sein Tempo steigerte, bis er wie im Wahn immer wieder in den Elben stieß. Die Augen weit aufgerissen bohrte sich sein Blick in Thranduils hellblaue Iriden. Die Bitte nach Erlösung stand dem Menschen dabei mehr als deutlich ins verzerrte Gesicht geschrieben und der Eldar hatte nicht vor sie ihm zu verweigern. 

„Tolo, Melleth“, raunte ihm Thranduil zu, so dass Bard mit einem Knurren den Schaft des Elben nahm, der zwischen ihren beiden Körpern hing und ihn zu massieren begann, während er unaufhaltsam in ihn stieß. Thranduil hatte seine Hände auf Bards Schultern gelegt, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten und dieser stützte sich mit der freien Hand am Baum ab, während er mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers Thranduil gegen den Stamm pinnte. Die Hitze in ihm schien von Minute zu Minute stärker zu werden und Bard hatte das Gefühl gleich zu verglühen, als sie sich mit einem Mal zu einem Ball formte und sich sein Körper mit einer gewaltigen Explosion entlud.

„Thranduil!“ Mit dem Namen seines Geliebten auf den Lippen, kam Bard tief im Körper des Elben vergraben zum Höhepunkt. Sein Herz schien ihm aus der Brust springen zu wollen und sein Mund schnappte heftig nach Luft, als sein ganzer Körper im Rausch des Orgasmus erzitterte. Sterne erschienen vor seinen Augen und seine Ohren dröhnten, so heftig pulsierte das Blut durch seinen Kopf. Bard musste sich schwer nach vorn auf Thranduil lehnen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Wie im Nebel nahm er wahr, dass der Eldar mit einem erstickten Geräusch in seiner Hand kam, während Bard seinen Höhepunkt langsam ausritt. Jetzt wo sein Verlangen gestillt war, kreißten seine Gedanken endlich nicht mehr ausschließlich um den Liebesakt und als auch sein Blick wieder klarer wurde, erfasste er Thranduils stark gerötetes Gesicht und seine wirren Haare, was so untypisch für den Elben war, dass ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel erfasste. Als er sicher war, sein Gleichgewicht halten zu können, nahm Bard die Hand vom Baum und streichelte Thranduil zärtlich über die Wange. „Du glühst ja“, stellte er fest.

„Das Werk der Hitze deiner Leidenschaft“, erwiderte Thranduil und auch er lächelte bei diesen Worten. Ein Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als Bard aus ihm herausrutschte und der Eldar sein Bein schließlich von der Taille des Menschen löste. Sein Gesicht verriet das Unbehagen, während er sich säuberte und steifbeinig seine Kleidung richtete.

Sofort hatte Bard ein schlechtes Gewissen. Obwohl Thranduil hart im Nehmen war, hatte er eindeutig Schmerzen, was wohl daher rührte, dass er bei ihrem Akt nicht gerade sanft gewesen war. „Habe ich dir wehgetan?“ 

„Sorge dich nicht, Muin nín, ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen wund. Nichts was ein heißes Bad nicht lindern könnte. Außerdem würde es mir recht geschehen, wenn ich für den Rest der Reise nicht sitzen kann. Denn ich muss gestehen, ich hatte eine vage Ahnung, dass der Zauber nicht spurlos an dir vorüber gehen würde.“

„Die instinktiven Triebe der niederen Lebewesen?“ fragte Bard und sein Grinsen geriet etwas schief bei diesen Worten. „Es wäre nicht verkehrt gewesen mich davor zu warnen.“

„Deine Leidenschaft ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss“, entgegnete Thranduil, indem er sanft über das Kinn des Menschen strich . „Ohne sie wärst du nicht der Mann, den ich liebe. Wein bringt die Säfte übrigens noch mehr in Wallungen, deshalb habe ich versucht dich davor zu warnen. Doch weil ich nicht ohne dich zu der Feier reisen wollte, habe ich dir nichts gesagt.“

Überrascht über das Geständnis wanderten Bards Augenbrauen nach oben. „Warum, hast du gedacht ich würde kneifen?“

„Nach den Folgen des Festes zur Wintersonnenwende war ich mir nicht so sicher, ob du mich wirklich begleiten würdest, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass der Zauber hier dir vielleicht wieder die Kontrolle entreißt“, erklärte der Elbenkönig seine Beweggründe.

Einen langen Moment sah Bard nachdenklich hinüber zum Haus, das hell erleuchtet dalag, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du sorgst dich unnötig, ich wäre trotzdem gekommen und wenn auch nur weil ich nicht so lange von dir getrennt sein will.“

Diese Aussage beruhigte Thranduil zwar, doch er wollte mit Bard vollständig ins Reine kommen, weshalb er fragte. „Zürnst du mir jetzt?“

„Nein.“ erwiderte Bard, indem er Thranduils Hand in die seine nahm. „Es sei denn, dass mir meine Sinne wieder einen Streich spielen und bereits eine Woche vergangen ist, seit wir den Garten betreten haben.“

Sanft drückte der Elbenkönig die Finger seines Geliebten. „Sei unbesorgt, Muin nín, es ist noch immer die selbe Nacht.“ Dumpf war das Dröhnen der Trommeln in der Ferne zu hören und während Bard lauschte beschlich ihn eine böse Ahnung. „Wenn wir wieder zurückgehen solange die Musik spielt, wird mich dann der Zauber erneut erfassen?“

„Davon ist auszugehen, mein Herz“, entgegnete Thranduil mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

Bard nickte, als habe er mit dieser Antwort gerechnet, bevor er ergeben seufzte und sich im Schneidersitz hinunter ins feuchte Gras sinken ließ. „Dann bleibe ich lieber hier, bis das Fest vorbei ist.“

Der Boden im unbeleuchteten Teil des Gartens war so dunkel, dass der Mensch fast mit ihm verschmolz, doch für die scharfen Augen des Eldar war er trotzdem gut sichtbar, als Thranduil es ohne zu zögern seinem Gefährten nach tat und sich ebenfalls auf den Rasen setzte. „Gut, dann bleiben wir beide.“

„Wirklich?“ fragte Bard, der im Schatten der Bäume Mühe hatte Thranduils Gesicht zu erkennen. „Bist du nicht enttäuscht, wenn du die Zeremonie meinetwegen verpasst?“

Mit einem feinen Lächeln rückte Thranduil näher an seinen Geliebten, als er sagte: „Ich habe unzählige Frühlingsfeste erlebt, Melleth nín, doch dieses hier soll ganz dir gehören.“ Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu Bard hinüber und eroberte den Mund des Menschen mit dem seinen. Es war ein anderer Kuss als der vorige, gesteuert vom Herzen und nicht dem Instinkt. Besitzergreifend vergrub Bard eine Hand im Haar des Elben, während er den Kuss intensivierte und um Einlass drängte und Thranduil ergab sich ihm mit Haut und Haar. 

Noch lange tönten die Trommeln durch den Garten von Elronds Haus in Bruchtal, doch Thranduil und Bard ließen sich nicht mehr locken, stattdessen lagen sie Schulter an Schulter im Gras, küssten sich und sahen hinauf zu den Sternen, die langsam immer blasser wurden, bis die Sonne am Horizont den neuen Tag begrüßte.

 

Ende

 

 

 

Übersetzung der elbischen Sätze laut: tara.istad.org

 

Aphadeo nín - Folge mir

Mas ledhiam – Wohin gehen wir?

Henion – Ich versehe

Minno – Komm herein

Maer – Ja

Muin nin – Mein Geliebter

Tolo - Komm


End file.
